02227
}} is the 2,229th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Wednesday 9 July, 1997. Plot Part 1 Butch locks the door to the Smithy Cottage living room. He tells Sophie that he just wants to be alone with her. Zoe has realised that she has been sent out on a hoax call. Mrs Ainsworth makes her stay for a cup of tea. Sophie wants Butch to just go home. As soon as she mentions Zoe's name, Butch flies into a rage and smashes a photograph of Zoe. Zoe has gone up to wishing Well Cottage looking for Butch. Sophie has grabbed a knife because she is now scared of Butch. He makes an emotional speech about how he came to love Sophie and she realises that he is not a threat. Zoe storms upstairs at Wishing Well as the family insist that Butch is in his room. They find the room empty and also a shrine that Butch has made to Sophie. Zoe realises where he is. Sophie tells Butch that she loves Zoe. She has to insist and make Butch see. He is blinded by the fact that they have spent two nights together. She ends up just telling him that any man would have done. He suddenly realises that she feels nothing for him and gets upset. Zoe tries to ring Sophie, but Butch will not let her answer the phone. Sophie tries desperately and bluntly to make Butch realise that he does not really know what love is and he does not even know her. She finds it hard to put him off and tells him that she is going to end up hating him. This seems to have an effect. Zoe arrives back at that moment and Butch eventually comes out of the house. He looks bewildered. Zoe and Sophie argue as Sophie refuses to call the police. Butch cries as Zak makes him burn all his photgraphs of Sophie. He calls him a filthy pervert and takes his belt off. He is going to beat Butch. Part 2 Next morning at Home Farm, Sophie is still upset about last night, but does not appreciate Zoe fussing over her. Kim listens in and reminds Zoe that Sophie is her nanny at Home Farm, not Zoe's girlfriend. Zoe has called round to accompany Kim to look at a horse Lord Oakwell has for sale. Butch is trying to get back in his dad's good books, but Zak is ignoring him. Marlon is also being cold towards him. Ned is trying to talk Biff out of going in for the fight in Hotten. Kim inspects the horse with Zoe and Steve. Lord Oakwell is keen to sell. Steve shows his ignorance of horses. Kelly sees that Lyn is skiving off work playing pool with someone from the holiday village. she makes sure that Chris sees her. Biff is desperately trying to get in shape for his fight by skipping. Steve and Kim are talking about the Oakwell family and how they are rumoured to be in financial trouble. Steve makes some sarcastic remarks about the gentry. They do not realise that it is actually Lord Oakwell himself who is showing them the horse. Kim is embarrassed when he reveals himself. Chris has called both Kelly and Lyn into his office. He gives them a telling off for their behaviour and nearly sacks them. He tells Kelly that he wants her to do some overtime tonight. Mandy asks Alan if the Cairns could hold their surprise birthday party for Charlie at the Woolpack. Unfortunately she lets slip that Charlie is actually going to be 18 and as she has been drinking alcohol in the pub for the last few months, Alan is not impressed. Marlon is boasting to Roy that the Dingles are virtual aristocracy now that Becky has unearthed the details on the castle that used to be on the site of their house. Roy smirks. Charlie comes into the pub and despite Mandy's frantic signs tries to order a drink. Alan tells her that she is barred until she can prove that she is 18. Lisa finds Butch looking very depressed. He has been ostracised by the family. Lisa notices the bruises on Butch's arm. Lyn and Kelly become friends united by their hate for Chris. Lyn offers to help Kelly with her overtime. Ned and Zak have decided to tryand put Biff off fighting. Ned challenges him to a fight and beats Biff easily. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Wednesday Category:Featured episodes